It is believed that the prerequisite for the biological activity of statins, of which the representative examples may be selected from rosuvastatin, cerivastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin, pitavastatin, bervastatin or their analogs or pravastatin, simvastatin, lovastatin or their analogs, is their structure, consisting of respectively a heptenoic or heptanoic acid moiety (free acid, salt or lactone) connected to the aromatic core and especially their stereochemistry, especially configuration at the chiral atoms as depicted in following formula of their representative example rosuvastatin anion:

Synthetic approaches to statins are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,039 and WO 05/047276.